


[podfic of] my lonely heart is racing

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon's luck runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] my lonely heart is racing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my lonely heart is racing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688150) by [brodinsons (aeon_entwined)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons). 



Title: my lonely heart is racing

Author: brodinsons

Fandom: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)

pairing: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo

Time: 06;57

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20man%20from%20UNCLE/My%20lonely%20heart%20is%20racing.mp3) (Right click and save as)

Streaming


End file.
